Deep eye
by aphrodizia
Summary: Dans un monde où les sangs purs ne règnent plus en maître incontestés, elle est riche et puissante, et lui son serviteur…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR...Quoi qu'un peu modifié._

_**Résumé** _: _Dans un monde où les sangs purs ne règnent plus en maître incontestés, elle est riche et puissante, et lui son serviteur…_

_**Titre **: Deep eye  
_

_**Rating**: -M- : y a que ça de vrai xD_

_**Note de l'auteur**_: _Me revoilà, encore une histoire qui me dérangeait et qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un grand moment, je suis soulagée d'enfin la postée. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant les autres histoires en cours d'écriture, et m'excuse d'avance des fautes s'étant glissées dans le texte pour mon plus grand malheur :(  
_

* * *

_**•● Deep eye**_

_**-Bonne lecture**_-

* * *

Le soleil était à son point le plus culminant, annonceur d'un été chaud et sec, un grand manoir protégé par des arbres et un portail gris se dressait avec majesté, à l'une des fenêtres se tenaient une jeune demoiselle vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre. Ses longs cheveux descendant en cascade jusqu'à ses reins rappelaient ceux des déesses qui jadis dominèrent le monde. Elle était aussi pourvue de lèvres pulpeuses rose bonbon, de cils extraordinairement longs, d'un tour de taille et d'une peau doré à faire pâlir les models les plus en vues. Ses yeux bruns chauds à reflets dorés fascinaient par leurs profondeurs et leurs habilités à se foncer dans ses colères les plus noires. La voix qui retentit ne troubla pas sa contemplation car elle savait qu'elle était annonciatrice de l'arrivée imminente de leur nouveau serviteur. Elle vit bientôt apparaître au loin une calèche, et c'est d'un pas calme et étudié qu'elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée principale, sa mère l'y attendait déjà.

-Hermione, ne m'as-tu donc pas entendu t'appeler ?

Elle l'observa un moment avant de répondre. C'était une belle femme à laquelle l'âge n'avait pas enlevé le moindre attrait de sa beauté, elle respirait la santé et la gaieté constamment et seules les quelques rides perdues au coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche quand elle souriait, laissait entrevoir la maturité de son âge.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, serais-je ici en cet instant ? Finit-elle par répondre.

Avant que sa mère ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Borders le majordome un homme charmant d'une quarantaine d'années, surgit de nulle part et ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, elles sortirent ensemble pour « accueillir » le nouveau venu. Hermione fut un moment éblouit par le soleil, elle dut mettre ses mains en visière avant de s'accoutumer à la lumière. Voyant sa mère allant déjà à la rencontre de la calèche, elle descendit précipitamment le perron et vint se placer au coté de cette dernière. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son excitation grandissante, remarquant qu'elle tordait nerveusement ses mains elle se reprit avec difficulté et arbora un air stoïque et indifférent.

Un homme d'âge mûr finit par sortir, il était assez corpulent, mais doté d'un visage avenant. Elle ne sut si elle devait rire ou pleurer, c'était donc lui leur nouveau serviteur ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'être richement vêtu, il s'approcha en souriant et retira son chapeau.

-Mrs et Mlle Granger…

-Mr Lowder je suis ravie de vous revoir, ne nous faites donc pas attendre plus longtemps…

Hermione suivit cet échange d'un air dubitative avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Par Merlin, ce n'était donc pas lui. Sa mère reprit la parole :

-Que suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations, Hermione je te présente Mr Lowder c'est avec lui que nous avons négocier _l'achat_ de notre nouveau serviteur.

Elle sourit avant de répondre.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance Mr Lowder je n'avais jamais rencontrée un vendeur d'esclave, vous avez fière allure.

Elle sourit plus largement en voyant sa mère se crispée et continua.

-Mais pourquoi être venu en calèche, il aurait été moins incommodant de transplaner pourtant ?

-J'ai beau être un sorcier très jolie jeune dame, je suis un adepte des transports moldu.

-Hermione, voyons, laisse ce monsieur un peu en paix, vous savez nous aussi utilisons peu la magie, cela explique en partie pourquoi nous préférons des humains pour nous servir plutôt que des elfes de maisons. Bien assez discuté !

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la calèche et ouvrit la portière. Un homme en sortit ou plutôt un jeune homme, il leva la tête et Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, il portait des vêtements vieux, sales, déchirés à certains endroits, ressemblants à des haillons, ses cheveux mi-longs qui avaient dû être blond à une époque lointaine arrivaient au niveau de son cou. Il possédait un nez aquilin et des traits fin mais brut où on pouvait voir la maturité et la froideur de ses personnes qui ont vécu des choses qui nous dépassent. Sa peau était si laiteuse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les rayons du soleil. Mais ce qui la surpris par dessus tout ce fut ses yeux, elle ne pouvait clairement dire s'il était bleu ou gris mais il émanait d'eux quelques choses d'hypnotisant, de captivant… Elle se sentait bête maintenant parce qu'elle avait espéré qu'il serait beau, mais celui qui se tenait devant elle, se classait dans une catégorie nettement supérieur.

-Voici, Drago Malefoy.

Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par la voix de Mr Lowder. _Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy_…Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait donc si familier, elle était pourtant sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré auparavant.

-Mr Lowder, ce Malefoy vient-il d'une famille d'esclave ?

Le marchandeur sembla mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

-Euh…Non à vrai dire…euh…Comme le savent vos parents, il descend d'une grande lignée d'aristocrate.

Tout se fit plus claire dans son esprit, c'est pour cela que ce nom ne lui semblait pas inconnu, ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote, _**les**_ Malefoy, _**un**_ des plus gros scandales de ses dernières années. Une des familles les plus respectables et les puissantes ayant à sa tête un adepte et pratiquant de la magie noire. Les gens de la bonne société ayant trop peur d'un retour à l'ancien régime, Lucius Malefoy avait été condamné à la perpétuité à Azkaban, le nom de sa famille salit et traîné dans la boue. Et voilà qu'à présent elle avait devant ses yeux Drago Malefoy, dernier du nom.

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, sinon cette chaleur épouvantable aura raison de nous. Intervint Mrs Granger.

-Ah oui, bien sûr allez y, dit Lowder qui avait repris une certaine contenance, et n'oubliez ce que nous nous sommes dit.

Hermione les regarda d'un air méfiant, qu'était-il encore en train de lui cacher ?

-Maman de quoi parle-t-il ?

Ce fut Mr Lowder qui lui répondit.

-C'est que Mlle Granger, Mr Malefoy faisant partit d'une des plus anciennes lignée de sang pur de sorcier, il devra être traiter avec décence et bien évidemment ne recevra pas le même traitement que les autres serviteurs.

-Que…Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ses sornettes encore ? Et puis c'est vous qui me parlez de décence, regardez dans quels états vous nous l'avez amené ! dit-elle d'une voix ahuri.

-Hermione! Ça suffit, je te prie de te calmer immédiatement! Intervint Mrs Granger d'une voix dure, merci Mr Lowder, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le jeune Malefoy.

Elle appela ensuite Borders resté près de la porte.

-S'il te plait peux tu montrer à Drago, dit-elle en le désignant du doigt, les appartements qui lui ont été affrétés?

-Bien évidemment madame, il fit un signe de la tête au jeune homme rester silencieux depuis son arrivée, et ils s'en allèrent devant les yeux stupéfaits de Mlle Granger.

-Mais…mère je ne comprends pas…

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, lui répondit-elle doucement, avant d'aller raccompagner le gentilhomme jusqu'à sa calèche.

Elles se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, Hermione se sentait un peu déboussolée au vu des derniers évènements, mais elle était décidée à obtenir des réponses. Elle s'arrêta dans le hall de l'entrée et croisa ses bras, prête à jouer l'enfant pourri gâté s'il le fallait, Mrs Granger se retourna et soupira.

-Hermione, ne commence pas si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, comporte toi un peu comme une jeune adulte de 18 ans, cela te ferait beaucoup de bien, je te promets.

-Je veux juste des réponses et je crois que cela est tout à fait normal, je ne comprends guère ce qui se passe. Pourquoi un serviteur aurait-il le droit à _ses_ propres appartements et pourquoi devrait-il recevoir un traitement _spécial_ ? Mais bon sang que se passe-t-il dans cette maison !

-Tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton jeune fille, je n'aime pas du tout cette air condescendant que tu arbores depuis quelques temps! Et ensuite comme te l'a si gentiment expliqué Mr Lowder, Drago Malefoy est _spécial _et doit être traité comme tel. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à le voir vouloir chez nous, nous avons donc pour cela dû marchander très cher et accepter certaine condition. Car même si les Malefoy ont été désavoués, auprès de l'opinion publique Drago reste un jeune homme qui a juste eu la malchance d'avoir un père comme le sien en plus c'est un sang pur alors beaucoup de gens sont ralliés à sa cause. Mais ne t'inquiètes il accomplira évidemment des taches domestiques, comme n'importe lequel de nos servants.

Après ce longs discours et sans aucune transition Mrs Granger monta vers ses appartements, laissant une Hermione à la fois ravie et perturbée, la vie s'annonçait beaucoup plus palpitante dans le manoir Granger…

L'après midi lui sembla monotone, elle resta près du lac de leur propriété plongé dans ses pensées, après tout était-elle sûr de vraiment apprécier ce changement ? Elle ne le pensait plus réellement, le souvenir de sa réaction à la vue de _ce Malefoy_ la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Après moult réflexion elle réussit à se convaincre que c'était sûrement dû à l'effet de surprise et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle prit le chemin du manoir. Demain elle se rendrait chez ses amis pour discuter des derniers évènements et tout redeviendrait comme auparavant, _ce Malefoy_ ferait désormais partit des meubles et rien de plus.

Elle rentra chez elle et monta directement jusqu'à sa chambre où Rose sa servante attitrée l'attendait déjà. Rose était une jolie jeune fille juste un peu plus âgée qu'Hermione, elle était au service des Granger depuis sa plus tendre enfance et les liens qui la liaient à leur fille unique étaient plus ceux d'une confidente ou d'une sœur plutôt que ceux d'une réelle servante.

-Ah vous êtes enfin rentrer Hermione, je vous ai préparé votre bain, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez un peu le repas va bientôt être servit.

-Oh merci Rose, quelle journée, tu as vu le…commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

-Hermione, je vous en prie dépêchez vous ou je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts, vous me raconterez tout cela après avoir dîner.

Une fois son bain terminé, la jeune Granger s'habilla avec la robe laissée par Rose et descendit vers la salle à manger, où elle trouva son père et sa mère déjà installés.

-Bonsoir, papa, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré dit-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers lui, pour l'embrasser.

Mr Granger était un homme dit _dans la force de l'âge_, quelques cheveux argentés pointaient déjà sur son crâne, il n'en restait pas moins un bel homme de qui émanait une grande autorité et une force tranquille.

-Oui, je suis rentré et depuis un bon moment déjà mademoiselle Granger.

Elle sourit et s'installa à la place où son couvert était déjà servit. Les domestiques ne tardèrent pas à disposer des mets savoureux aux odeurs enivrantes sur la table. A chaque aller et venus, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer voir la tête de _ce Malefoy _parmi les domestiques servants le repas, mais à chaque fois s'était la même désillusion.

-Alors…euh papa…Du nouveau dans ta banque aujourd'hui, dit-elle en bredouillant.

-Hermione, répondit-il en riant, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à mon travail ? Allez je t'écoutes qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Mais papa, ce peut-il que pour une fois je m'intéresse sincèrement et seulement à ton travail ?

-Non

-Bon très bien…Je me demandais au sujet _du Malefoy_ là…

-Ah, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Drago, l'interrompit son père, un garçon charmant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, justement, je me demandais quel serait son rôle dans la maison ?

-Mais ta mère ne t'a rien dit ?

-Si à vrai dire, répondit Mrs Granger d'une voix sèche, mais il semblerait qu'elle fasse mine de ne pas comprendre, écoute Hermione nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus plus que nécessaire, le sujet est donc clos.

-Très bien, repris Mr Granger, il se pourrait que je doive m'absenter quelques temps en raison…

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance _familiale,_ cependant Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète, la conversation de ses parents, c'est donc très rapidement qu'elle prit congé d'eux.

Elle monta les escaliers, et longea le long couloir -qui n'était pas éclairé en cet instant- menant jusqu'à sa chambre, un drôle de frisson la traversa toute en entière et elle se retourna avec l'étrange impression d'être observée, mais il ne semblait n'y avoir personne. Elle hâta tout de même le pas et s'est précipitamment qu'elle entra dans sa chambre. C'est avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle retrouva Rose, cette dernière lui avait préparé une robe de chambre qu'elle enfila, elle s'assit ensuite sur le tabouret faisant face à sa commode laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant qu'on lui brossait les cheveux. Puis alors que Rose se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre adjacente à la sienne, Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Rose, s'il te plaît, aurais-tu vu Drago Malefoy, ce soir, tu sais le nouveau...hum…serviteur.

Elle lui sourit avant de répondre :

-Bien sûr, il a mangé avec nous, aller reposez vous mademoiselle.

_

* * *

Comment peut-on se rendre compte d'une addiction ? Quand comprenons-nous que nos pensées ne nous appartiennent déjà plus et que la lutte sera plus difficile qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord ? Quel est l'élément déclencheur qui nous montre que notre vie vient d'être complètement chamboulée ?

* * *

_

Hermione eut les réponses à des questions qu'elles ne s'étaient même pas encore posées, le matin au réveil, quand les seules bribes de son rêve qui lui revinrent furent des yeux Gris/bleus à la profondeur étourdissante......

* * *

_**Hey à toi qui viens de lire ce chapitre**_ _**:)**** Que tu es aimé ou pas laisse moi quand même ton avis que je puisse me faire une petite idée. Des encouragements ou des remarques constructives font toujours plaisir. Voili voilou donc à très bientôt pour la suite j'espère et surtout à vos claviers =D**_

Aphrodizia :P


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR...Quoi qu'un peu modifié._

_**Résumé** _: _Dans un monde où les sangs purs ne règnent plus en maître incontestés, elle est riche et puissante, et lui son serviteur…_

_**Titre **: Deep eye  
_

_**Rating**: -M- : y a que ça de vrai xD_

_**Note de l'auteur**_: _Nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous contentera, bah sinon rien de spécial à dire à ce sujet, je m'excuse encore une fois des maudites fautes s'étant malencontreusement glissées dans le texte en espérant qu'elles n'affecterons pas votre lecture =D _

* * *

_**•● Deep eye**_

_**-Bonne lecture**_-

* * *

Le mélodieux chant des oiseaux ne tarda pas à résonner, le doux murmure des arbres lui faisant écho, des rideaux furent tirés laissant une éblouissante clarté réveillée le manoir Granger. L'été ne se déroberait donc certainement pas à sa mission cette année, mais qui pouvait prévoir les changements subtils et aléatoires de mère nature ?

-_Hermione, hermione_, réveillez-vous voyons!

Elle soupira fortement en reconnaissant la voix de sa servante, voilà un bon moment déjà qu'elle ne dormait plus ce qui était une première en soit, pour celle qui avait souvent bien du mal à se lever avant l'heure du déjeuner. La journée s'annonçait éblouissante, pourtant son humeur était des plus massacrantes et le réveil si peu élégant dont elle était la victime n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

-C'est bon Rose lâche moi un peu veux-tu ! Lui répondit-elle violemment, avant de se retourner dans son lit à baldaquin.

Un courant d'air passa avec rapidité sur ses jambes et c'est abasourdit qu'elle constata que Rose lui avait tout bonnement arrachée ses draps, les tenant à présent avec force entre ses mains, comme gardant avidement un trésor.

-Non mais oh, pourrais-tu m'expliquer à quoi tu joues là ?

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Rose se comportait de la sorte, mais en ce début de matinée, Hermione n'était pas sûr de vouloir tolérer un comportement incorrect venant de l'une de ses domestiques, aussi proche d'elle soit-elle.

-Mlle Granger, vous avez rendez-vous avec vos amis aujourd'hui, l'avez-vous oubliez ? Sa voix s'était faite plus douce à présent.

-Et alors ? C'est pour ça que tu m'embêtes ainsi ?

Rose s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir près de sa maîtresse toujours allongée, elle ne pouvait plus s'offusquer de rien à présent avec elle, la connaissant beaucoup trop bien pour cela. Elle se contenta alors simplement de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Je suis désolé de ne pas voir pris le temps de vous écoutez parler hier, vous en aviez pourtant certainement besoin.

Hermione avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de tout confier à sa fidèle servante, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui parla.

-Je suis désolé de ce comportement abjecte, mais tu me connais, il ne faut pas me chercher des noises dès le matin…Bref, je pense…enfin je suis quasiment certaine d'avoir rêvé de Drago Malefoy cette nuit et tu vois ça ne me plait mais alors pas le moins du monde!

Rose la regarda un moment sans comprendre.

-Mais Hermione je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

-Je ne sais pas…C'est juste que…Je… Cela me met dans l'embarras et pour une raison qui m'échappe j'ai juste l'impression que ce n'est pas bien, tu comprends ?

Rose ne voyait pas trop bien ceux à quoi tout cela rimait, mais elle acquiesça tout de même avant de poursuivre.

-Que se passait-il dans ce rêve ?

Hermione soupira avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre.

-Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment mais je revois des yeux, _ces yeux_ entrain de me fixer, c'est tout.

-Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis avec tout cela, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est un nouvel arrivant il est donc normal qu'il vous intéresse comme nous tous, cela passera bien assez tôt. Maintenant excusez moi, je vais allez préparer votre bain.

Un bain ? Pourquoi pas, après tout elle en avait bien besoin…Un bain…Une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit, sa mère elle-même ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Malefoy s'occuperait des tâches domestiques comme n'importe lequel de leurs serviteurs ?

-Non Rose, pas cette fois-ci, appelle Malefoy, je veux que ce soit lui qui me prépare mon bain, il ne m'a pas l'air de servir à grand-chose dans cette maison, un peu de travail ne lui fera pas de mal.

La servante ne put cacher son air suspicieux, mais s'en alla accomplir sa commission après un hochement de tête remplit de désapprobation.

Hermione se leva calmement se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit doucement, laissant s'engouffrer un vent matinal qui fit voleter ses cheveux. Elle avait conscience de disposer de la pièce ayant la plus belle vue du manoir. Fermant les yeux elle inspira fortement essayant d'imprimer à chaque pore de sa peau une délicieuse sensation, celle d'être en vie. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus, perturbateur d'un moment de pure félicité. Le choc la laissa pantelante un moment, celui qui se tenait en face d'elle en cet instant ne ressemblait que vaguement à l'être beau mais misérable qu'elle avait vu la veille. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine dont elle ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence lui retombaient devant les yeux, elle ne prêta que vaguement attention au reste de son corps, -il était vêtu de noir- c'était comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son visage. Une beauté pareil ne pouvait être qu'illusoire, à moins qu'Apollon n'eut daigné se montrer à elle simple mortel.

Ah mais non voyons! Qu'était-elle en train de raconter, ce n'était que _Drago Malefoy_ -aussi difficile que cela puisse être à croire en cet instant précis- _son serviteur_. Elle finit tant bien que mal par rompre le contact visuel.

-Eh bien, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme et posée, on ne t'a donc pas appris à taper au porte avant d'entrer ? A présent, si mes souvenirs sont bons une tâche t'a été confiée, je te prie de t'en charger dès maintenant.

Elle lui indiqua du doigt la salle de bain et se retourna vers la fenêtre, tandis qu'il s'y dirigeait d'un pas silencieux. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, leur tête à tête avait eu l'effet qu'elle escomptait, aussi beau que soit _ce Malefoy_, c'était elle qui donnait les ordres et il était celui qui les exécutait. Décidément c'était un de ces jours où elle adorait s'appeler _Hermione Granger_, pensa-t-elle en souriant, la vie ne pouvait être plus belle…

**°°°_°°°**

_Borders ! Borders ! _Une voix aiguë retentit dans le manoir et le majordome soupira, mlle Granger, était une personne adorable par moment mais tellement exigeante et capricieuse. Il se rendit à sa rencontre d'un pas rapide et la trouva dans le hall, elle était superbe vêtue de sa robe bleue, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon faussement négligé, décidément la vie pouvait parfois se montrer bien cruelle donnant tout aux uns et rien aux autres.

-Mademoiselle, dit-il en baissant brièvement la tête.

-Bonjour Borders, répondit-elle, je voudrais que mon cheval me soit affrété, je dois me rendre chez les Potter.

-Oh mais oui bien sûr mais…Ne préfériez-vous pas y aller en calèche ou bien même transplaner ? Vous savez que vos parents n'aiment vous voir seule à cheval…Je me disais donc que je pourrais…

-NON, dit-elle en lui coupant vivement la parole, cessez de _vous dire_, ou de _vous demandez_ et contentez-vous de m'obéir, je monte enfiler une tenue plus appropriée, que tout soit prêt à mon retour.

Elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, laissant un Borders à bout de nerfs.

En descendant les escaliers peu de temps à près, vêtue d'un pantalon et de vielles bottes, Hermione fut ravie d'entendre les hennissements de Calen, une jument qui lui avait été offerte, il y a de cela quelques années pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle s'élança vers la sortie en riant, s'imaginant gambadant à travers les quelques hectares la séparant de la propriété de son vieil ami, les cheveux au vent, l'allure fière défiant les éléments. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, son visage s'affaissa en une grimace qu'elle n'essaya même pas de contenir. Son père se tenait à côté de sa jument pendant que Borders flattait son encolure.

-Où croyais-tu te rendre comme ça, jeune fille ? Commença son père la mine sévère.

-Chez Harry, papa tu le sais.

-Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que pour se genre de déplacement tu as une calèche à ta disposition, ou l'utilisation de la magie te serais même conseiller afin que tu ne perds pas les bases que tu as acquises.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois afin de se calmer.

-Papa…Écoutes, l'important c'est tout même que je me rende chez Harry, peu importe le moyen de transport et puis j'avais envie d'une balade à cheval.

-Je préfère que tu ne te ballades pas à cheval toute seule et tu le sais ça, et comme tu refuses systématiquement d'être accompagnée nous sommes dans une impasse.

-Je t'en prie papa, cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas montée Calen, elle me manque réellement…

Mr Granger fixa sa fille attentivement avant de répondre :

-Ce sera non Hermione, je suis désolé, en plus je n'aime pas que tu fasses des choses derrière notre dos heureusement que j'ai croisé Borders.

Oh Borders ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là, elle lui lança le regard le plus haineux dont elle fut capable. _« Heureusement que j'ai croisé Borders_ » la prenaient-ils vraiment pour une idiote ? Elle se doutait bien que le valet était aller vendre la mèche auprès de son père, et il pouvait compter sur elle pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, plus tard, parce que pour le moment elle avait un combat bien plus difficile à mener.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire à maman et à toi pour que vous vous acharniez sur moi comme ça. Je…je demande juste un peu de liberté.

Elle baissa la tête en signe de désolation, prête à tout pour donner un peu plus de véracité à sa petite comédie. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et se retrouva serrer dans les bras de son père.

-Cela me peine que tu le ressentes ainsi, ta mère et moi faisons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te protéger, il y a des dangers dont tu n'as pas encore conscience. Bon écoutes, je peux demander à Drago de t'escorter, si ce que l'on raconte est véridique c'est un cavalier hors repaire.

Elle s'écarta et s'éloigna de lui furieuse.

-NON, NON ET NON, JE VEUX Y ALLER SEULE, criait-elle à présent des larmes sincères au bord des yeux. JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE GAMINE BON SANG !

-Puis ce que tu le prends ainsi tu ne bougeras pas aujourd'hui, comme ça le problème est réglé.

Puis se tournant vers Borders :

-Raccompagne la jument jusqu'à son écurie, je te prie.

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers le manoir sans un dernier regard. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner encore sous le choc et finit par craquer.

-NON, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT, criait-elle en pleurant, gesticulant et sautant comme une dégénérée. JE VEUX SORTIR, REVIENS, NON, JE TE DÉTESTE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT.

La propriété était calme à présent, en opposition au vacarme retentissant donc elle avait été témoin il y a peu. C'est d'un pas rageur, le visage encore striée de larme, que la princesse des lieues retourna dans sa chambre, décidé à ne pas en bouger de la journée. Rose ne prie pas la peine de venir la consolée, elle savait que ça n'aurait rien changé et préférait ne pas avoir à endurer le mépris de la jeune Granger.

Hermione fixait le plafond depuis un moment déjà, les larmes de ses joues sécher, les cheveux en bataille, elle ne devait pas avoir très fière allure, mais n'en avait cure. Comment son père avait-il pu l'humilier ainsi, tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était juste une ballade avec _sa_ jument et aller voir _ses_ amis, et même cela il n'avait pas daigné le lui accorder. Elle avait conscience d'avoir plus que participer à cette humiliation, une crise comme celle-ci ne s'était plus produite depuis son douzième anniversaire. Elle avait tellement honte en y repensant à présent, tous les habitants du manoir avaient dû l'entendre, cependant n'était pas la première fois pour eux. Mais que Malefoy est entendu, ça c'était autre chose, que devait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Pas qu'elle s'en soucis réellement ,bien sûr, c'était juste qu'après lui avoir affirmé son autorité ce matin, se rabaissé ainsi ne pouvait paraître que plus contradictoire. Sa mère avait peut être raison, il était sûrement tant pour elle d'enfin se comporter comme une adulte responsable.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

-Oui.

Rose passa la tête pas l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Hermione, vous avez de la visite.

Elle se redressa brusquement avant de répondre :

-Qui est-ce ?

-A votre avis ? Allez debout, descendez vite les voir.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit comme une furie, descendant les escaliers en courant. Son cœur faillit exploser de joie quand elle reconnut Harry Potter et Ron Weasley devant l'entrée, plusieurs années semblaient s'être écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle sauta la dernière marche atterrissant dans leur bras.

-Eh Hermione ! Que t'arrive t-il ? Commença Ron en riant.

-Je ne sais pas, vous m'avez juste terriblement manqués…Et en plus j'ai un tas de choses à vous racontez. Au fait que faites vous là ?

-Bah puis ce que tu n'es pas venu à nous, nous nous sommes dit que nous allions venir à toi, dit Harry en souriant.

-Oh, vous êtes adorables, c'est dire à quel point j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment, sortons discuter dans les jardins.

Ils sortirent lui emboîtant le pas et marchèrent silencieusement un moment, sous le soleil de plomb, avant de se retrouver au bord du lac paisible, une sorte de lieu d'harmonie pour Hermione. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et aucuns d'eux ne prononça ne serait-ce qu'un mot durant les minutes qui suivirent, ils étaient tous les trois réunis et seul cela comptait pour le moment. La fébrilité et la colère d'Hermione loin d'avoir disparues se faisaient discrètes pour savourer un moment de sérénité.

Harry finit par rompre le silence.

-Des rumeurs cours, Hermione, il semblerait que tu es chez toi un nouvel habitant ?

Elle sourit, décidément rien ne pouvait rester secret très longtemps dans le monde des sorciers.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Ron prit la parole :

-On dit qu'il s'agirait de Drago Malefoy…

-C'est bien lui, répondit-elle encore.

Elle avait imaginée qu'elle raconterait tous à ses amis au sujet de _ce Malefoy_, avec excitation, véhémence et exagération, mais a présent elle n'en avait plus envie. Tout cela lui semblait dérisoire, et Malefoy ne faisait pas vraiment partit de ses préoccupations à l'heure actuelle.

-Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, aujourd'hui, je suis désolée…Mais…Enfin voilà, je…Si je n'ai pas pu aller chez toi Harry, c'est parce que je me suis assez violemment disputé avec mon père…

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter, se chamailler, se rouler dans l'herbe, avec ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione avait toujours l'impression de perdre ses inhibitions, d'être quelqu'un de réel. Quand enfin elle rentra dans sa demeure, le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon, elle monta directement vers sa chambre, et se déshabilla rapidement, son bain était déjà prêt. Comme d'habitude Rose était efficace et discrète. Une fois son bain terminé, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se glissa avec un soupir de contentement dans ses draps frais et accueillant.

-Hermione, que faites vous voyons ? Vos parents vous attendent pour le dîner. Rose venait de faire irruption dans la chambre et se tenait face au lit les mains sur les hanches.

-Dites leur que je n'ai pas faim, qu'ils mangent sans moi. L'après midi passée avec ses amis l'avaient un peu apaisée, mais la rancune et la colère étaient toujours là, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour oublier complètement. Rose soupira fortement et secoua la tête en signe de désolation avant de sortir en refermant doucement la porte.

**_°°°_°°°_**

Les yeux fermés Hermione attendait de trouver le sommeil depuis un moment déjà, elle finit par sortir de son lit, découragée et se dirigea doucement vers sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, malheureusement il n'y avait pas de brise, juste une intense chaleur. Son ventre émis un petit bruit bien reconnaissable et elle le serra en grimaçant, elle avait voulut punir son père et voilà qu'elle mourrait de fin à présent. En repensant au délicieux repas que Georgina, la cuisinière, avait certainement dû préparer, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre en cuisine, à la recherche de reste.

Le sol était froid sur ces pieds nus, le manoir Granger semblait endormi, seul la lune diffusant sa douce lumière, lui permettait de rester en hors d'atteinte de l'obscurité. Hermione avançait rapidement, pressée de calmer sa faim et de pouvoir aller retrouver le réconfort de son lit. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, traversa en vitesse le hall, le salon puis la salle à manger et descendit encore des escaliers sauf que ceux-ci menaient à l'étage du dessous où se trouvait essentiellement la cuisine, et les appartements des domestiques.

Elle marcha un petit moment encore avant de trouver la cuisine, c'est soulagée qu'elle s'apprêtait à y entrer quand elle perçut un mouvement. Il faisait assez sombre, elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, quelqu'un se trouvait dans la cuisine, juste en face d'elle mais à une distance plus que raisonnable. Elle plissa les yeux, faisant quelques petits pas, et aperçu plus nettement l'intrigante silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, sa respiration devint d'un coup plus saccadée quand elle comprit à qui elle avait à faire. Il ne portait pas de haut, simplement vêtu d'un bas noir qu'elle identifia comme étant de la soie, son dos blanc comme de la neige, était ferme et puissant, laissant un imaginer un corps ne pouvant que l'être tout autant.

Tandis qu'elle l'observait, il se retourna lentement et doucement pour lui faire face, c'était comme s'il avait été conscient de sa présence depuis le début. _Drago Malefoy._ Elle ne put empêcher son regard de glisser le long de son corps, elle avait vu juste, son torse imberbe était musclé et ferme, tout comme ses bras. Il dégageait de son être une force et une puissance… presque animal.

Il tenait une pomme à la main, qu'il déposa sur le comptoir à proximité, tout comme elle, lui non plus ne devait pas avoir mangé ce soir. Elle revint à son visage, ses longs cheveux clairs tranchant étrangement avec l'obscurité ambiante l'encadraient magnifiquement. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à distinguer pas ses yeux dans la pénombre et c'est comme inconsciente qu'elle s'avança vers lui. Seulement quelques mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre, l'atmosphère se chargea d'une étrange lourdeur, pesante et presque électrique.

Il la regardait, une étrange lueur brillant au fond ses pupilles, elle ne put la définir, de l'amusement ? Du triomphe ? Il se rapprocha d'elle, rompant les derniers pas les éloignant, Hermione n'entendait déjà plus que les battements précipités de son cœur affolés, elle avait les jambes en coton, les mains moites, une boule dévorant son estomac.

Il était imposant, et l'avait fait passée le même du jour du statut de dominante à celui de dominée. Il pencha la tête vers elle et elle sentit une vague de chaleur déferler le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour ensuite traverser le reste de son corps. Son visage paraissait être une invitation aux caresses, une invitation qu'elle ne déclina pas, levant sa main elle caressa sa peau douce, soyeuse et froide. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa peau et s'étonnait vu le tremblement intempestif de tous ses membres de tenir encore debout. Elle sentit ses lèvres sur son visage suivre lentement le contour de sa mâchoire, tout allait beaucoup trop vite, elle avait beaucoup trop chaud, il était beaucoup trop proche…

* * *

_Y a-t-il réellement une frontière délimitant l'illusion du réel ? Les rêves sont-ils vraiment le reflet de la réalité ?_

_Nos désirs les plus profondément enfouis peuvent-ils nous guider dans un monde jusqu'à présent hors de notre portée ?_

* * *

Hermione baignait dans la sueur de ses draps, sous le choque de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ayant pourtant toutes les concordances et l'intensité de la réalité. Avait-elle réellement sentit son souffle, ses lèvres sur sa peau, la force de son être ? Elle était certaine d'être sûr de l'irréalité de ce qui était survenue, mais sa seule certitude pouvait-elle être suffisante ?

* * *

_**Hellooooo ^_^**_

_**Me revoilou, je remercie tout d'abord toutes les personnes qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser un review : Nima, JLB,**_ _**Hermymalfoy, Pauline, littlebattle, Naouko, Noheyla, CheapXsmile, Hp-Drago, PurpleEye**_...

_**Il me semble que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, à part ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, mais que je remercie quand même bien sur =D Je compte sur vous pour me donnez votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre...**_

_**Aphrodizia °°_°°  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR...Quoi qu'un peu modifié._

_**Résumé** _: _Dans un monde où les sangs purs ne règnent plus en maître incontestés, elle est riche et puissante, et lui son serviteur…_

_**Titre **: Deep eye  
_

_**Rating**: -M- : y a que ça de vrai xD_

_**Note de l'auteur**_: _Hey :)_

_Alors me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 de Deep Eye, je suis désolé d'avoir autant tarder pour le poster et j'espère que vous serez quand même au rendez -vous. J'essaierai de trouver un temps pour écrire plus régulier. Petite info, une petite partie du chapitre se déroule du point de vue de Rose, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère que vous apprécierez.  
_

* * *

_**•● Deep eye**_

_**-Bonne lecture**_-

* * *

Les jours se succédaient inlassablement et calmement au manoir Granger, la routine semblait avoir repris sa place, pourtant seule Rose avait réussit à déceler un changement…Un changement des plus radicale, celui de Hermione Granger ou plutôt son attitude ou son comportement elle ne le savait guère à vrai dire. Mais elle était sure d'une chose Miss Granger agissait de manière fort étrange, tout d'abord elle avait brusquement repris goût à une de ses passions, la lecture, elle pouvait désormais passée des heures enfermée à la bibliothèque à _lire, lire, lire_ jusqu'à l'épuisement. Combien de fois sa fidèle servante, ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé écrouler sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque presque morte de fatigue, un livre dans la main. Ensuite, elle était a présent devenue un exemple de politesse et de gentillesse, que ce soit avec ses parents avec lesquels plus aucune dispute ou contradiction n'avait éclatée depuis le fameux jour où son père avait refusée qu'elle monte Calen, ou bien avec les domestiques qu'elle traitait avec chaleur et amabilité.

Non Rose en était certaine quelque chose n'allait décidément pas, elle en venait à regretter la Hermione avec laquelle elle avait grandit et dont elle connaissait si bien les humeurs et le caractère insupportable, capricieux, égoïste parfois, mais qui pouvait faire part d'une grande gentillesse, bonté de cœur et possédait une grande intelligence dont elle faisait pourtant très peu étalage, pour ce consacrer essentiellement aux babillages des jeunes filles de son âge et de sa classe sociale.

C'est cette Hermione là imprévisible, impulsive avec qui il était impossible de savoir de quoi serait fait l'avenir qui manquait à Rose et dont elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas la soudaine disparition. Elle l'avait essayé en vain d'élucider le mystère de cet abrupt changement, mais sa jeune maîtresse ne semblait guère plus trouver utile de ce confier à elle et esquivait même ses questions avec beaucoup d'adresse.

Elle avait aussi tenté en désespoir de cause de questionner de manière discrète et subtile les autres domestiques de la maison, pour voir si d'autres qu'elle avait noté l'attitude étrange de la demoiselle et s'ils avaient en tête les raisons de tout cela. Mais personne ne paraissait s'en inquiéter tous étaient bien trop contents de la voir si _délicieuse_ pour s'en offusquer ou y voir là autre chose qu'une une louable intervention divine.

Rose entra dans la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse en soupirant comme elle s'y attendait il n'y avait personne, elle devait certainement être enfermée dans son coin favori, pour lequel elle délaissait son ancienne activité préférée l'achat et l'essayage de vêtements. Après un nouveau soupir, la servante se dirigea vers la penderie de sa protégée, pour qui elle devait choisir des vêtements à porter pour le dîner de ce soir. Un dîner assez spécial d'ailleurs puis ce que les Granger devait recevoir dans la soirée des membres du gouvernement et accessoirement des amis de la famille du jeune Malefoy. Elle choisit donc pour l'occasion une jolie robe noire toute simple mais qui sur Mademoiselle Hermione produirait un autre effet elle en était certaine.

Rose se dirigea ensuite d'un pas alerte vers la bibliothèque, le temps était passé à une allure folle aujourd'hui, si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu Hermione ne serait pas prête pour le dîner de ce soir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et dû s'avancer un peu plus profondément dans la grand pièce avant de trouver Hermione confortablement installée –pour ne pas dire affalée- dans un fauteuil complètement happée par sa lecture.

S'avançant un peu elle rompit brusquement le silence.

-Hermione que lisez vous donc qui vous passionne au point d'être autant coupée du monde extérieur, vous ne m'avez même pas entendu entrer.

Comme elle penchait la tête pour essayer de distinguer le titre du roman, Hermione bondit brusquement de son siège.

-Oh ! Mais voyons Rose que fais-tu ? Tu m'as vraiment fait peur…hum…Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Rose contempla un moment sa maîtresse d'un œil qui laissait filtrer sa suspicion.

-Hermione…Qu'étiez donc vous en train lire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous gênez au point que vous refusiez de me montrer de quoi il retourne ?

-Je…Oh mais bon sang ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier, je voudrais juste un peu d'intimité si possible répondit-elle assez agacée.

Puis semblant se rendre compte que cela ne ressemblait plus à la nouvelle personne qu'elle était devenue elle changea brusquement de comportement.

-Rose…vous étiez venue pour me dire quelque chose il me semble ? Repris t-elle d'une voix douce en souriant.

Sa fidèle servante resta un moment abasourdi, non décidément quelque chose ne tournait plus très rond chez la demoiselle, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre sinon entrer dans son jeu ?

-Oui, vous devez vous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié ?

-Ah c'est exacte, euh…Bon partez devant je vous rejoins le temps de ranger mes affaires.

-D'accord, mais dépêchez vous un peu.

Rose sortit de la bibliothèque en soupirant une nouvelle fois, il lui semblait n'être plus que _soupir _depuis quelque temps…

* * *

Hermione se regardait devant la glace, tandis que Rose s'affairer sur son indomptable et imposante chevelure, elle contemplait sa peau qui avait perdu son hale doré et qui commençait à se faire laiteuse comme elle le désirait, ses courbes sensuelles et voluptueuses sublimées par la robe noire dont elle était vêtue. Elle était belle et elle le savait.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé.

Hermione fut tirer de sa contemplation par la voix de sa servante, elle laissa son regard remonter jusqu'à sa tête, Rose avait entremêlée des épingles et remonter sa chevelure en une coiffure compliquée, dont elle seule avait le secret.

Elle sourit.

-Merci, Rose, je crois que je suis fin prête.

-Vous êtes vraiment splendide, bon il faut descendre avant l'arrivée des invités.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis sortit de la chambre, en descendant les escaliers elle put se rendre compte de l'agitation qui régnait dans le manoir Granger, c'était toujours ainsi lors de diners mondains.

-Hermione, ma chérie, tu es sublime.

Elle regarda sa mère qui se tenait en bas des escaliers, magnifique dans sa robe pourpre et lui sourit, leur relation c'était considérablement améliorée depuis quelques temps.

-Merci, maman mais sache que tu l'es tout autant.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le petit salon où les attendait Mr Granger, assis sur un des fauteuils.

-Eh bien, eh bien, mesdames vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, dit-il en se levant pour s'avancer vers elles.

-Seulement ce soir ? Répondit Mme Granger d'un air espiègle.

-Non, Jane…dit-il en se rapprochant pour la prendre par la taille, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle rosit de plaisir tout en rigolant doucement.

Hermione les regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'être attendris par ce spectacle, c'est une chose qui l'aurait profondément agacée il y a quelque temps, mais maintenant elle en avait conscience, ses parents s'aimaient, d'un de ses amours que l'on ne trouve qu'une fois dans sa vie.

On sonna à la porte et Hermione s'imagina Borders se dépêchant d'aller ouvrir, il ouvrit la porte du petit salon quelques instants plus tard.

-Vos invités sont arrivés, dit-il avant de s'éclipser pour faire place aux nouveaux arrivants.

Hermione reconnut Zabini et sa mère parce qu'ils étaient déjà venus diner à de nombreuses reprises, ce fut aussi le cas pour Crabble et Goyle parce que leur parents étaient des membres hauts placés du gouvernement, donc ils étaient souvent amenés à faire la une des journaux.

Elle les salua tous poliment et se mit un peu à l'écart pour laisser les « adultes » discuter entre eux. On finit par sonner de nouveau à la porte et Borders revint avec des invités, Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'elle reconnut le père de Victor Krum accompagné de ce dernier. Victor était un des plus célèbres joueurs de quiddicht au monde, son père était un très bonne ami de la famille, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait fini par rencontrée Victor lorsqu'il était venu disputer un match à Londres il y a quelque temps. Ils avaient flirter innocemment, la jeune Granger appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie qu'elle trouvait des plus agréables. Fort malheureusement il avait du retourner en Bulgarie, ils étaient alors restés en contact un moment avant de complètement se perdre de vue.

Elle cria « Victor ! » se dirigea vers lui presque en courant, elle était réellement heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps, il ne semblait pas avoir tellement changé.

Il la prit dans ses bras en rigolant avant de dire :

-Hermione, tu es donc si heureuse de me voir ?

Elle se dégagea de ses bras quand elle entendit sa voix, son accent qu'elle aimait tant avait presque disparu.

-Victor, mais que…Où est passée ton si bel accent étranger ?

Ce fut le père de Victor qu'elle avait complètement ignoré qui lui répondit.

-Il est à Londres avec moi désormais, pour poursuivre sa carrière et s'ouvrir à des horizons plus larges, heureusement Victor à toujours eu de grandes capacités d'adaptations, et l'aide d'un professeur lui a permis d'obtenir l'accent anglais que vous entendez là miss Granger.

Mr et Mme Granger s'approchèrent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, et prenant la parole le maitre de maison déclara :

-Bien, puis ce qu'il semblerait que nous soyons au complet, plus aucune raison ne nous retient de passer à table.

Hermione s'accrocha aux bras de son ami tout en lui souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, qui avait été élégamment décorée pour l'occasion. La nappe couleur crème était accordée aux serviettes de tables, sur lesquelles étaient brodés un G, initiale des Granger. Des assiettes de porcelaines aux bordures argentées étaient complétées par des couverts en argents.

Hermione s'assit à coté du jeune prodige du quidditch et les domestiques commencèrent le service. Elle fut surprise de voir Borders s'approcher de son père et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, il lui répondit et le majordome s'en alla après un hochement de tête. Quelques minutes plus tard Drago Malefoy fit son apparition, beau comme un dieu dans son costume de soirée, Hermione en perdit presque le souffle. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis la première fois où elle avait rêvé de lui, mais les rêves eux, loin de s'être arrêtées avaient continués. Elle n'avait pas osée en parler à Rose et ses rêves n'avaient cessé de se faire plus sensuels…

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon retard, dit Drago Malefoy de sa voix veloutée, interrompant par la même occasion le silence qu'avait crée son arrivée des plus remarqués.

Elle le vit alors regarder alternativement Zabini, Vincent Crabble et Gregory Goyle, avant d'esquisser un sourire, cela avait été très bref, elle n'était pas sur que les autres l'aient remarqué.

Son père lui répondit :

-Ce n'est pas grave Drago, installe toi je te prie, tiens il y a une place libre en face d'Hermione.

Elle écarquilla des yeux étonnées en direction de son père, mais bon sang pourquoi lui faisait-il donc ça ? Malefoy s'installa en face d'elle, ce qui lui permit de se retrouver placer entre la mère de Zabini et le père de Crabble. Les domestiques ayant terminé d'apporter les entrées, chacun put commencer à se servir, une fois l'assiette de Mr Granger pleine.

Pendant la soirée, Hermione discuta avec Victor et découvrit qu'il avait laissé sa mère en Bulgarie pour venir à Londres, en effet ses parents étaient divorcés, ça avait été un véritable déchirement pour lui de quitter celle qui s'était si bien occupé de lui durant toutes ses années. Mais elle savait que c'était ce qui avait de mieux pour l'avenir de son fils.

La jeune Granger finit par s'autoriser à lancer un rapide coup d'œil à celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Drago avait l'air d'être dans une conversation particulièrement houleuse avec Mr Crabble, quand soudainement il tourna la tête vers elle, pour la fixer de ses yeux gris, d'un air insondable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir défiler devant ses yeux les rêves qui la torturaient depuis quelque jour, quand son regard croisa le sien. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'une rougeur traitresse se répandait de son visage jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Elle sentit une vif brulure au bas du ventre, comme si elle commençait à se consumait, alors celle qui était connu pour aimer les défis et n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne, baissa les yeux et détourna le regard.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt calmement, les adultes parlaient politique, tandis qu'Hermione discutait avec Victor et parfois même Zabini, et que Drago parlait lui avec Crabble et Goyle qui semblaient être ses deux acolytes.

Les invités finirent par partir et la soirée, qui comme Hermione ne l'avait compris que plus tard, était destinée à présenter Malefoy comme leur appartenant, pris fin. Ils restèrent un moment tout les quatre dans le petit salon.

-J'espère que ça t'a fais plaisir de revoir tes amis Drago, dit madame Granger en souriant chaleureusement.

-Oui, bien sur, c'était vraiment très aimable à vous de faire cela, je vous remercie infiniment, ça m'a grandement aidé, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Hermione tiqua sur la dernière phrase et arqua un sourcil, elle avait perçu une étrange intonation dans son ton, elle secoua la tête, elle commençait réellement à devenir paranoïaque.

-Bien, il se fait tard, nous allons aller nous coucher, bonne nuit à vous deux, dit Mr granger, il s'avança vers sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il posa une main au bas des reins de sa femme et ils quittèrent ainsi le salon.

Hermione se rendit alors compte presque avec frayeur, qu'elle était désormais seule avec Malefoy. Elle sentit d'un coup une tension s'installer, tandis que l'air se chargeait d'une étrange lourdeur, de celle qui précède les orages. Il y avait là une épreuve de force et elle le savait, ce serait à qui céderait le premier, à qui partirait avant l'autre… Elle avait déjà fait preuve de faiblesse une fois ce soir en baissant les yeux, elle ne perdrait pas la face une deuxième fois dans la même soirée. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux, se retrouvant ainsi dos à la porte, ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Elle se sentait comme happée dans le tourbillon de ses yeux gris, il fit un pas vers elle, cela suffit à la ramener à la réalité.

-Quoi que tu sois en train de faire, je t'ordonne dis mettre un terme immédiatement, dit-elle soudainement d'une voix tremblante.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de lui répondre :

-Très bien, je ferais selon votre bon vouloir, mademoiselle Granger, lui répondit-il de sa mielleuse.

Il passa à coté d'elle pour atteindre la porte et s'en alla, laissant une Hermione désorientée, elle inspira un moment avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, où elle trouva Rose qui l'y attendait, elle en avait assez des cachoteries, se confier à son amie lui manquait.

-Rose, dit-elle en s'affalant sur la chaise face à sa commode, je... Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec Malefoy.

Sa servante s'approcha d'elle doucement et commença à lui enlever ses épingles une par une, ne montrant rien de la satisfaction qui l'habitait, Hermione se confiait de nouveau à elle, peut etre aurait-elle des réponses sur les cachotteries de sa maitresse ?

-Que voulez dire ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

-Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais pas, poursuivit la jeune Granger légèrement paniquée, c'est étrange, je rêve de lui et c'est...

Rose attendit un moment, et voyant que sa maitresse n'avait pas l'intention de continuer elle lui demanda :

-Oui, Hermione c'est ...?

Après un nouveau temps de silence elle finit par lui répondre :

-C'est assez équivoque et puis je me sens mal à l'aise quand il est dans les parages, mon corps réagit de manière étrange, je veux dire...enfin...

Elle s'arrêta tandis qu'elle rougissait, puis reprit :

-Et puis il y a cette espèce de tension, assez insoutenable et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me défie même quand il parait être le plus soumis des hommes...Je...

-Hermione, l'interrompit Rose, Oh, Hermione, vous qui êtes si intelligente, les choses les plus évidentes vous paraissent être le pire des mystères. Il n'y a rien d'étrange entre Drago et vous, ma chérie, ce que vous éprouvez là, ce que vous ressentez, ce n'est que le reflet de votre désir pour lui, vous êtes attirer par ce jeune homme, ce n'est rien de bien compliqué.

Hermione resta un moment sous le choque, incapable de prononcée le moindre mot, tout cela était tout bonnement ridicule et elle s'empressa de le dire à Rose.

-Rose! Voyons, enfin mais ce n'est qu'un vulgaire serviteur, il ne correspond pas à ce que j'attends d'un futur mari!

La servante sourit, elle retrouvait enfin la véritable Hermione.

-D'abord Drago n'est pas né serviteur comme vous le savez, et ensuite qui à parlez de mariage ? Je n'ai fait que mettre un nom sur vos sentiments, et je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que cela n'est que la stricte vérité.

Le jeune maitresse se perdit dans ses pensées, ce peut-il que Rose vienne de mettre le doigt sur la réponse que les livres quels lisaient n'avaient pu lui apporter ?

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre._**

_**Je remercie Morgane 2 toi, hp-Drago, Naouko, Noheyla et Arcangia de leurs reviews.**_

_**J'attends bien évidemment vos remarques, encouragements, opinion sur ce chapitre, donc vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire :P**_

_**bisous**_

_**Aphrodizia  
**_


End file.
